A veces las cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas
by solcii95
Summary: Despues de cinco años el rencuentro de Sakura y Yue


**AIII MI PRIMER FANFIC! *.* bueno espero que les guste! amo CCS lo miro desde pequeña y bueno use los personajes de ese anime! espero que les guste! y si no les quedo claro los personajes no son mios! **

Estábamos teniendo una lucha contra un horrible y gigantesco, era algo tan feo y tan sucio, un monstruo de tierra… y estábamos los dos juntos… tuve que volver a usar, después de tanto tiempo, mis cartas sakura… no me sentía segura, hace mucho que no las usaba… y tenia miedo de no poder manejar la situación, y si sucedía y no podía usarlas porque no tenia mas ese poder… o si las cartas simplemente ya no me querían como antes…. O si las cartas se olvidaron de mi, pero tuve que olvidar todos esos pensamientos y dedicarme a enfrentar esa horripilante barbaridad y como siempre tenia a kero y shue conmigo y además volvió feliz de la vida a grabarme tomoyo yo digo, siempre aparece en el momento menos oportuno, y sobre todas las cosas con su cámara!... y con sus vellos trajes que hace mas de 5 años que no uso, y estaba junto a mi el, al que siempre nos correspondimos y que en esta estancia de la vida nos volvimos novios… recuerdo esa vez como si hubiera pasado ayer… pero eso se lo debo a otra historia…

Decidí volver a usar la carta agua… y logre usarla… pero fue mas horrible ya que el espantoso ser se convirtió en lodo… puaj… que asco que me dio…

-¡tu puedes sakura!- como siempre mi irremediable amiga dándome el apoyo que necesito….

Y viene kero decidido con su poder… pego un gran rugido y se enfrento a esa húmeda cosa… lanzándole fuego…. Pero no consiguió ni hacerle cosquillas

Yo sentía como el sudor bajaba por mi frente… pero supe que debía interponerme yo… pero no sabia como…

- ¡déjamelo a mi sakura!- grita una voz tan suave que me estremece cada vez que la escucho, pero al mismo tiempo, me da pena sentir eso, no es correspondiente enamorarme de un guardián de las cartas sakura, y mucho menos si estoy de novia con alguien que me entregue en vida y alma….

Vuela con velocidad hacia la gigantesca bola de barro desafiante, pero lo que logro al enfrentarla fue enfadar a la masa de lodo y consiguió que la misma empezara a tirar bolas de barro a el, pero por suerte el uso su poder y armo un campo de fuerza que impedía que el lodo lograse llegar a nosotros… pero eso lo debilito a el.

- ¡animo sakura! ¡Nosotros confiamos en ti!- gritaron en coro tomoyo y el adorable de shaoran

Y ahí en ese preciso momento cuando vi la cara de satisfacción y de emoción que tenían shaoran, tomoyo y los guardianes al verme que recordé como fue que derrote a aquella montaña de tierra cuando tenia 11 años antes de encontrar la carta sellada que casi logra el fin del mundo.

Me pare firme y con decisión tome mi bara y sin pensarlo más use la carta salto y la carta espada y logre por fin derrotar al espantoso ser.

-Yo sabia que lo lograrías sakurita!- dijo feliz y orgullosa tomoyo cosa que eso me daba mucha pena… y le asentí con la cabeza

- bien echo sakura- lo dijo, no pensé que lo diría, tanto que me cuesta tener una buena charla con el, me dijo que lo hice bien… lo dijo el, salio de su boca tan linda, lo dijo shue. Me dio demasiada pena que me lo dijera, y más si es el, el guardián de mis cartas que tanto amo.

Ese día fuimos todos a cenar a casa… al terminar de comer shaoran y tomoyo se fueron y los guardianes como siempre se quedaron en casa, pero esta vez fue diferente…

Cuando nos decidimos a ir a dormir kero se volvió a su forma de muñequito y shue por primera vez no se quiso convertir en shukito y yo desconcertada, nunca shue había actuado de ese modo, le dije:

- ¿shue no vas a pasar a la forma de shuki?-le dije extrañada, con desconcertó y desasosiego

-no esta noche quiero verte dormir con los ojos míos no de shuki- dijo con esos ojos color celeste claros casi blancos, mirándome a mi, me hizo dar mucha pena, y yo parecía un arco iris y me atreví a preguntarle

- ¿y porque?- le dije muy seria y con demasiada curiosidad

-no me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta pequeña sakura- porque me seguía diciendo así yo ya no era esa nena que tenia 11 años… no ahora tengo 16 y ya deje de ser pequeña

- que es lo que me tengo que dar cuenta shue, no me asustes, ¿pasa algo grave?-dije asustada me temblaban las piernas, creo que muy en el fondo yo sabia lo que seguía, pero temí que fuera algo grave, algo que no tenga remedio.

- vos dormí princesita- me miro… me moría por dale un beso. No se lo que me lo impidió hacerlo…

- primero decime que es lo que no me queres decir-dije seria pero muy en el fondo quería que el durmiera conmigo

-por mas que me insistas si no te lo quiero decir es por algo- dijo sonriente- ponete a pensar sakura… pasaron mas de 5 años que no nos veíamos… vos vivís con kerberos… yo no vivo con vos. Pero vos sabes perfectamente que te veo todos los días por Toya y los sentimientos de Yukito no tienen nada que ver con los míos. Yukito muestra una cara de mi la cara tierna en cambio Shue muestra mi otra cara pero ambos, Shue y Yuki, sentimos lo mismo por una sola persona.

Lo dijo tan decidido como si lo hubiera estudiado de memoria y sabia lo que decía, yo creo que en ese momento ya supe lo que me decía.

- Shue deja de dar vueltas y decime de una vez- lo dije enojada- date vuelta un rato que me quiero cambiar….

Sujete mi pijama y me cambie, me di cuenta de que Shue por mas de que pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta, veía que el de vez en cuando espiaba. Y cuando ya termine de cambiarme de repente me agarro de la cintura y me hizo dar una vuelta bruscamente, y me BESO. Lo que siempre soñé, algo que pensé de que nunca iba a suceder, me sentí un poco culpable por Shaoran, pero creo que me importo solamente por una porción de un segundo.

Como me vestí me desvistió, parecía desesperando, parecía que ese momento nunca lo había pasado algo parecido con nadie, el era diferente a Shaoran, el era, con mas sensibilidad pero al mismo tiempo era mas salvaje, era mas indeciso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan decidió, como si lo hubiera planeado tanto tiempo, el era único, ee momento fue único, fue tan especial.

Me tiro bruscamente a la cama, pero pensé que me iba a sacar la ropa tan delicadamente pero fue lo contrario, rompió mi camisón, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo me volvió a besar, su lengua buscaba a la mía, y la mía a la de el, dejo de besarme para ver mi rostro, y lo que siguió fue tan inolvidable, su mano bajo suavemente por mi cabeza, siguió x mi cuello, lo beso como nunca nadie lo hubiera echo, sentí como me mojaba, y creo que el lo noto, porque enseguida siguió bajando la mano hasta llegar a mis pezones, primero los masajeo, jugueteo con ellos, los beso, los lamió, yo gemí, porque a todo esto el me había mordido mis pezones, y causo un dolor que se convirtió en placer, yo estaba desesperada por que el entrase en mi no veía el momento de que el lo hiciera, pero el hacia todo lento, el buscaba que yo disfrute, siguió bajando lentamente con besos desde mis pechos bajando por mi vientre, su mano dentó de mi fue el siguiente paso, incidió sus dedos muy lentamente, me dio mucha pena estaba demasiado mojada, empezó a seguir bajando con su boca hasta llegar a mi parte sensible, la empezó a lamer y masajear con los dedos muy suavemente. Me sentía en el cielo. Nunca nadie en mis años, me hizo sentir de esa forma tan peculiar, era como caminar en las nubes, fue totalmente inolvidable, no aguante mas, el al verme así, se acerco a mi, como esperando que yo hiciera algo en particular, y lo hice, lo sujete de su cabeza y lo bese, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso, espere eso hace muchos años, y en un movimiento brusco me subió encima de el, me alzo contra la puerta, y me siguió besando desaforadamente, y me volvió a tirar encima de la cama, pero esta vez el se acostó arriba mío, y llego el momento mas esperado, se metió dentro de mí.

Al principio sentí un dolor inmenso, el tenia un tamaño exesivamente grande comparado con mis anteriores experiencias, en realidad estuve con Shaoran nada mas. Ese dolor se fue transformando lentamente en placer estaba loca, desaforada, me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo, tenia un movimiento que nadie tenia, se notaba que el no era una persona normal, todo lo que me hizo sentir no era nada normal. En menos de 10 min tuve mi primer orgasmo. El no freno, esta vez me hizo sentarme encima de el y ahí si entro completamente. Estuvimos cambiando de posición una y otra vez hasta llegar al noveno orgasmo, y ahí recién el acabo, muy abundante dentro de mi, tuve mucho miedo.

Pero queda eso en mi memoria, esa hermosa noche que solo el y yo sabemos y que ahora viene en camino ese hermoso bebe que es de nosotros dos.

_dejen reviews! besos!_


End file.
